


Not As It Seems

by Shanecei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: .....Please send me puns to use, ALL TEH PUNS, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate universe - Mafia, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, BadAssReader, Blood, CRITISISE MEH I NEED HALP, Critisism welcome, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Flirty Frisk, GenderNeutralReader, Gore, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Chara, OOC?, Smoking, Uhhhh..., Violence, mafiatale, not very good, they at peace bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanecei/pseuds/Shanecei
Summary: I am the quiet kid in the back of the class, keeping my head down and doing my work. Getting good grades made you jealous, so you would tease me for always doing as I was told;getting good grades, looking out for others, helping the teacher with work.It seemed to be a joke to you, I seemed to be a joke to you. You would ask me to do your homework, and I did because you 'intimidated' me. I would always cower away from you and you would always pretend to swing at me to see me flinch.Lets see where all this got you? Do I look like the person you thought I was?I didn't think so... Lets get started, shall we?(A/N not a very good writer so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated ^^)





	1. Chapter 1

"You seem confused."

I continue to pace around the soles of my shoes the only sound aside from the increasingly panicked breathing coming from the chair. I take my time, given my paces ample amount of time to stop echoing before I take my next step.

 _Click.....Clack.....Click.....Clack.....Click....._ **Thump!**

I slam my hands onto the arms of the metal chair. I just miss the arms bound to them, shaking with the force of the slam. Or was it the flinch that ricochet through the man in front of me? Who knows and who cares, I'm pissed.

"Let me make this real clear to you. This, " I gesture to the room,

"is where you are. Those, " Now the ropes,

"are what's stopping you from leaving. And this, is what I'm going to do to you." I lean forwards until my face is almost touching the stubble on his chin. I can feel his heaving breath on my face, smelling the rancid smell of un-brushed teeth. I look far into the eyes of my unfortunate prey, they flick from my own eyes to almost anywhere else, anything to avoid the cold expression I sent his way. I almost laugh at his state, but I hold myself. Time to begin.

I bring the knife towards his face. Flipping it open before it reaches him and lean back from his face. I gently press the blade to the flesh of his cheek, causing the blood to bead and the breathing to stop. Shallow breaths take the place of the heaving ones from before, and a small glint of malice tarnishes the stony face I've sported for the last 5 minutes. I drag the knife down creating a clean line, only allowing a small amount of blood to surface, and take the tool from his face.

Suddenly leaning away from his face, I give almost no time for the small spark of hope to form in his eyes before I flip the knife in my hand and stab it into his. I take a moment to relish in the scream that emits from the already cracking vocal cords, and watch the way he writhes in his chair. I give a small, but horrifying smile and step back. Only to see the hand pinned to the metal.

I laugh at my recklessness, hoping I didn't break the knife again.

 

"Now the _real_ fun begins."

 

 

 

 

I give a small huff as I flop onto the unkempt bed. Shoving the shoes of my feet, I throw my cap to the stand in the corner. Missing the hook, I groan and get up to put it on properly. Just before I get back into bed I get a phone call, so groaning loader than before I snatch the phone from my pocket and hit answer before throwing it to my ear.

"Hello, Y/N Speaking."

"Y/N-roony!" My mood instantly brightens, it's my best friend Peter!

"Hey Peter-roony! How's it been?"

"Good, but are you heading into class tomorrow? I need some help with the project, the Entomology one?" While he was my best friend, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I smile and shake my head at his antics, always straight to the point with him.

"Yeah, I'll be in, but you owe me a donut! This is the third time you've needed help with the bugs, they're not that complicated." I complain, but he knows I'm just teasing him.

"I know but doing work alone is boring, with a buddy it's still boring but at least I don't want to pull my hair out."

I glance at the time and see that its half 12, _'I was out that late? I still need to clean my suit_.' I put it in the back of my mind to deal with later. "Yeah, yeah, well I'm gonna head to dream land, so seeya tomorrow."

"Catch you later!"

I hang up and throw my phone to the bed, it bouncing but not falling off. I pull off my clothes and stuff them in a bag, which I then throw in a corner. With the last bit of energy I have, brush my teeth and put on a clean pair of underwear before collapsing onto my bed.

Plugging in my phone, I turn over to look at the celling. I count the cracks in the paint until I drift off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- **

Slamming my hand onto the ear piercing device, I throw myself up and out of bed.

 

Flat on my face.

 

I groan and pull myself up. Waddling over to my wardrobe, I strip down and shuffle through my clean(ish) clothes. Deciding on a comfy hoodie and jeans is the easiest decision I've ever made, comfort or looking good?  Obviously comfy clothes. So throwing clothes on haphazardly while walking is not a good idea, as my keys learn when they become acquainted with the floor. I throw them to the kitchen counter and pour myself a bowl of cheerios; hopping up onto the counter I flick onto the news, a habit from my parents, and start eating.

"Another murder has been reported by the Dragoon Family, the body was found 3 miles away from the previous victim and was a lower ranking organizer in the family. The string of mur-" As he's speaking they show a picture of the body... With all my work blurred out. I understand that it's a TV program, and they have to make sure no kids see the wrong thing, but I put so much work into making it look good I can't help but feel slightly disappointed. I tune back into the report when I hear an interesting name, "-eaking, what is your opinion on the matter?" It's one of the Dreemur Family, holy shit. "We will not stand for this string of events, the murders were bad, and clearly by the same person, but them killing one of our ally’s workers is too far. We will do everything in our power to find them before they kill anyone of importance." Uh oh, that's not very good. I chew my cereal thoughtfully,  _I'm going to have to keep my head down for a bit, doesn't mean I can't have fun, but I’ll need to remember not to mark them_.

 With that thought in mind I glance at the time. Putting away my bowl and throwing a scarf on, I head out. My bag ready by the door. The stairs aren’t the best but no one uses that metal hunk called an elevator. As soon as I get out of that dingy building the wind almost blows my scarf away, so I tuck the ends into my hoodie and cover my nose and mouth.

I brave the winds all the way to campus, then going through the gates and down the path I almost throw myself into the cafeteria. I stand up straight, brushing myself off, and glance around the room. Spotting my destination, I meander over with my hands in my pockets.

"Sup Pete!" I plop down in front of him and prop my head up with one hand.

He perks up at my presence, "Y/N! Hey! I'm glad to see you got up on time for once," He wags a finger at me teasingly, "Take your scarf off your face, you look like a serial killer!" I roll my eyes and pull it down, smiling at his unknowing comment.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did you hear about the new student coming in? A monster?” I pick at my lip as I talk, _I need to drink more_.

“Yeah! Apparently it’s two and they were just taking a course to see if their qualifications transfer, they were the royal scientist unde- Hey!” I spit out the water from his bottle and wipe at my mouth sheepishly.

“Two? And royal scientists?! Holy shit man, you think I can steal their notes?” I laugh at his bewildered expression, putting the cap back on his bottle. “Well, it’s me, did you expect anything else?”

“Well, no. But you wouldn’t really need it considering how good you are.” I look at him, slightly annoyed looking. I may or may not need them; I mostly just wanted to see how they think. _It could help knowing how the more intelligent of the Dreemur’s think_.

“Whatever, you needed help with bugs?” This started our mini study session before our class.

 

**Le time skip cause who wants to talk about school?**

Waving bye to my brother from another mother, I start heading to the store. My kitchen _was_ pitifully empty after all. Weaving in and out of the crowds, I head into my favorite store. Not because it was cheap or anything, it was just especially so as of… a few reasons. Plus the food was _damn good_. Collecting a basket, I go out in my quest for food, collecting mostly veg and fruit.

… Nahhhh, like 3 things were healthy, the rest was either sweets or ramen. I head to the checkout and place my stuff onto the conveyor.

“Tell them Sam is here.” The cashiers eyes widened slightly before stuttering out a response and practically running away. I laugh quietly and get my backpack ready, _I should probably get a new one, the black is looking a little brown from my escapades._ The manager comes out and I grin wryly, “Heya Jack,” I wave slightly at his vaguely fearful face, “Could I get a hand with these?” I gesture to the groceries and he instantly nods and gets to work. While I admire his willingness to comply, a response would have been nice. He finishes scanning and give me a look, I roll my eyes and hand over the fiver. _I have to at least give him something, I may be harsh but I’m not heartless._ I start heading out and I call over my shoulder, “Use your words next time; I don’t like those who don’t respond.”

A strangled response comes back to me “O-O-Okay.”, grinning lightly, I head back to the house. I drop my bag onto the counter and start unloading the goods, _Heh, wow. I’m starting to sound more and more like a mobster._ Once done, I put my bag on my bed. I go to take a nap before I remember the clothes. Sighing heavily, I walk over the pile in the corner, _may as well take the others while I work on this_. I glare like it has offended my mother’s name before piling it all into a basket and walking out the door.

Shutting the door behind me I start the journey across the road, minding any pedestrians and shoving the door open with my hip. I glance around until I see her and then walk up. “Jane, long time no see.” She just glares at me until she turns and leads me to the back. “Thanks sweetie~” I say in a painfully sweet voice ignoring her preceding glare, I tip my basket out onto the table to sort.

Once the clothes are in the machine, I turn to the door to make sure its shut. I walk over and slip on the latch before I take out my suit. I frown at the large splatter on the sleeve and lay it gently on the table; taking out a can of WD-40, I spray down the whole suit, in case of any splatters I may have missed. I do the same with my trousers and undershirt before tossing them in with my normal clothes. I put the setting on low heat and leave the room, locking it behind me with one of my many keys. _It’s good to have a reputation when you can do this. It’s annoying to remember who has which name though._ As I leave I almost walk into a large man.

“S-sorry!” I stutter out, it’s best to keep a reputation with others as being a shy character. Less likely to suspect things they shouldn’t. I quickly shuffle round but he just grunts and says I should watch where I was going or whatever. I look back as I’m leaving to see the back of a skull?  I shake my head and go home, setting myself an alarm to come and get my clothes in an hour and a half. Once that’s done I go home and hop onto the computer, opening a website.

After about an hour I’ve finished some work, so I reward myself with a slice of cheesecake and a buttload of whipped cream. Taking the plate and the can with me, I switch on the TV and eat my slice, watching some show with 3 robots living in a house? I don’t really know. The cake is quickly gone so I go to drinking the cream. The alarm goes off so I head back to the Laundromat, still with my whipped cream can, and start heading to the back room. I notice the skeleton from earlier staring at me with glowing pin-pricks, I assume their his? eyes and cheers him with my can before taking a long spray. If he’s going to stare might as well give him something to remember. I smile at his bewildered expression before walking through the door.

I lock it behind me and collect my clothes; the stains are gone on the suit but ill still need it pressed. Collecting them into my basket I back out of the door. Taking one last spray before placing the can into my clothes pile, I head home. I drop the basket by my bed and grab a change of clothes; I head toward the bathroom and do a quick checklist of the day.

_Meet Pete? Check._

_Go shopping? Check._

_Wash clothes? Checkado._

I grin at my productivity and hop into the shower. As I scrub myself down I notice that I still have a small job to do. I hop out again after a meager 6 minutes and grab the wheeled chair; spinning to the desk I get started. I read the request form and the payment attached. It’s a good price, but I send back a counter offer with a thousand or so more. They agree.

I get to work, checking social media’s and any public information first. I compile what I’ve learnt into a list and check over my spelling. Once satisfied I get into the more unsavory methods. Hacking into their bank ect and putting some into the list, and some for yourself. If they want their bank details their going to have to send a bit more over. Once I’m satisfied ive found enough for their price, I send it over and automatically get the money from their account. This stops them not paying as to even find my services they must list their bank and name.

Smiling at the money in my pocket, I finally get to go to bed. Flopping face first I burrito myself in the sheets, dead to the world and not waking up until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Scratch that, you’re not waking up until afternoon. When you finally become acquainted with the waking world again, it’s just a little past 3. Trudging into the kitchen you look at your food, finding no motivation to cook. Instead you grab a fresh can of cream to take to the TV. _I feel in a good mood today, I’m gonna go hunting._ With my day plan all set I finish of the can and head into the bathroom. After I finish my business I grab my suit and mask, but first pressing my suit before I get changed. The trousers slid on easily with the shirt following close behind. I pop on a pair of suspenders as I expect to be doing _some_ running tonight; I may eat like shit and be lazy as hell, but I can move fast when I have to. The jacket is on next with the mask sliding nicely over my face. It was a simple white design with two black eye shapes on the otherwise completely flat and boring design; it was fitted with unnoticeable cameras in the eyes to give the wearer vision connected to a highly detailed screen on the inside showing what you would see without it.

I put my cap on the finish off the look, glancing in the mirror at the black figure staring back, the white shirt giving a nice contrast. Just as I go to leave I remember to put on my necklace, knowing that I may want to use it later.

I head to my usual bar, Grillby’s, and as I step through the door the patrons all yell out my name.

“Shadow!” I grin wide under my mask and give a small wave back. Stepping over the knocked out dog on the floor, I head to my spot at the bar.

“Heya Felly.” I lazily wave at the purple elemental, drawing his attention from the patron he was talking to.

“Shadow I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I’ll call you _smoking_ instead.” I end my comment with a wink he can’t see, but can definitely tell as he just stands there blankly at me. I start to sweat a little, thinking I had gone too far; he then starts laughing, and hard. I start to laugh along with him at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

“So, what do you want today?” He grabs a rag and starts wiping down the counter, a habit I’ve noticed both the elementals share. The _only_  thing they share, personality wise.

“Whiskey, neat.” He raises a fiery eyebrow at me, before simply shaking his head and grabbing the bottle. He takes the glass, glances at me, and then throws the bottle behind his back. He then throws the glass as he catches bottle throws a bit of whiskey before grabbing the glass and scooping it out of the air; putting it down in front of me as I clap. He mockingly bows before recapping the bottle and serving other customers. I take my drink and take a sip, gently moving my mask up the minimal amount possible, before readjusting the mask back into place.

I zone out while staring at my dink, the amber liquid gently lapping at the sides of the glass; begging to get out as I sway it under my finger. The light is gently reflected off the surface of the drink, causing a small rainbow to form under the glass. It shifts and sways as I play with it, looking almost lifelike in the way it swayed. It was as if i-

“heya, what yo- oh shit sorry!” The sudden voice behind me caused me to flinch and lose my control over the glass, knocking it over and spilling the last few sips of whiskey all over the table. I sigh angrily and turn to glare at the patron behind me; my anger is slightly dulled by surprise when I see who it is. _The skeleton from yesterday?_ I open my mouth to speak.

“What the fuck man?” Ah, as eloquent as always. I look him up and down and he just stands there, looking at me.

“have i seen you before?” I stiffen slightly in surprise, hardly noticeable but able to be seen if looked for. “i think i would have noticed a human in the bar, ‘specially one with a mask.” I force myself to relax, realizing that he didn’t notice me from my outside persona. I lean back against the bar and smirk at him; he can clearly feel it through the way I sit.

“Who said I’m human? Ah, I’m messing with ya, sit down. Or are you into stand-up comedy ‘cause I know a skeleton of humorous jokes.” I jerk my head at the seat, my smirk turning to a grin at his befuddled expression. He shakes himself back into reality and sits where I gestured.

“glad to know i’m not the only one who can appreciate a good joke. i’m a pretty punny guy if i say so myself.” He grins smugly then continues “ya never answered my question. you from round here?”

“Yeah, I’m a regular here. Oh yeah, hey Felly!” He clearly raises a brow bone at the nickname.

“For fucks sake stop calling me tha- Red?!” He starts to storm over to me before noticing ‘Red’, then he pauses in surprise. “If you dare tell anyone I responded to that name I will burn you to a crisp.” He had turned a slightly lighter shade of purple around the cheeks, his flames growing more erratic during his speech. You and ‘Red’ had been desperately holding in your laughter, but him threatening him while looking like an embarrassed mess just set you both off laughing.

“Ho-holy shit I have never seen you so flustered! I’m t-totally never gonna let you live this down!” You pant out after you gain some composure; ‘Red’ however is still a lost cause for now. “I wanted to ask for another whiskey, since this shit-head made me spill mine.”

He just rolls his eyes at me before pouring me another, taking a longer than normal amount of time. I assume this was to try to cool his blush but it didn’t really make any difference. When I got my drink I went to drink it, pulling my mask up slightly and taking a sip, and then a heavy hand slaps my back. This caused me to push my mask further than I liked, almost to my nose. I shove it back down and turn to the offender.

I glare horribly at him, “Red, never do that again or I will do something even I would regret.”

His eye lights go out before he speaks again, “i have no idea who you think you are,” he started to turn toward me “but never threaten me again.” His left eye is lit up in a red flame, I would have stared but I was furious.

I laugh suddenly and loudly, startling him slightly making his eye lights come back. “If you think I’m scared, I’ve done worse than you could imagine.” My voice dipped to a terrifying level towards the end, I throw back the rest of my drink. Turning I throw a quick word over my shoulder, “Fell, I’ll pay it back next time.” before leaving the bar.

 

They looked to where they just left, both stunned into silence.

“Red, what did you do.” Fell glared at the offending skeleton “They haven’t called me fell since they first came here, always a stupid nickname. So what. Did. You. Do.” Red was surprised at how concerned he was for someone, still silent, he thought over what could have set them off.

“i guess after you had your little fluster,” Fell blushed slightly remembering, “they went to take another drink. oh.” He realized what he had done. “i slapped their back ‘cause i wanted to say thanks for the laugh, they had to lift their mask up but my pat must have caught them off guard. they pushed the mask up to their nose.”

Fell just sighed; “You fucked up,” he started walking away. “They are nowhere as near as innocent as you think.” And with that he left Red to wonder what he meant.

 

Feeling furious, you decided to have a little fun to help you cool down. You wandered the hunting grounds, weaving in and out of the shit-faced wanderers, looking for your target. You take out your phone and check once more; 5”11, blue hair, brown eyes, male, white shirt with a large rose and black loose jeans. Taking in all the information, I put away my phone and continue scanning.

A seething half hour later, I find him in an alleyway, probably taking a shortcut. I wander down and put my hand on his shoulder.

He starts turning “Wha-” Before he even says a single word I punch him, hard. He’s knocked out instantly. I sling his arm over my shoulder and start walking him to the forest, anyone who looks instantly looks away again. Once we get there I take my necklace, open the inventory and swipe through the storage.

The green display lightly glows, casting eerie shadows across me and the forest around us. It shines directly above the charm, the boxes gliding in and out of existence as I swipe, looking for the item. Once I find the small rope icon, I flick my wrist up and collect the rope before it falls. Shutting it off and hiding it under my shirt, I turn to the target and start tying.

Once he is secure, I slap him to wake him up. His head snaps to the left and his mouth releases a subtle groan in protest.

Grabbing his face I turn him to me, “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

The only sound in the forest that night was screams of agony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! Had a bad case of writers block ('>~<)
> 
> I'm back now though! And a longer chapter style to boot! Enjoy!

I weave to and fro, performing a hasty dance around tables and chairs. I search for an exit option. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job, but I could have gotten some extra money for my efforts so I thought 'why not?'.  _Well look where that got me!_

When I see the stairway I make a mad dash toward the door. I skid to a stop just before I crash and take a moment to listen. There's shuffling on the other side. _Well flip me over and fuck me sideways!_ I give a silent yet hefty sigh before shooting off in the opposite direction, away from the ever nearing footsteps behind me.

It's surprising how fast a tall, lanky ass skeleton can chase a barely visible prey; yet here I am, running for my, life? Yeah sure more like my clean record. While I think way to deeply over the concepts of magic, I have made it nearly a full hundred metres away from the stairway. I have slid around corners and vaulted tables in my escape. I get jolted out of my thoughts when my foot clips the wooden edge of a desk.

 _I need to focus! Holy shit just pay attention!_ I refocus my mind onto the task at hand and notice he's gotten closer. Not by much but still enough to be worried. I look around for a good escape yet find nothing. Until I get to the next room that is.

I quickly scan the whole place, eyes glossing over the many, many tables and chairs, before they rest on a large window. _Good enough._

Taking a deep breath I take off sprinting in the direction of the glass. I can hear him skid into the room and see his wide eyed expression when I turn around. Bracing myself, my back flies through the window. The shattering glass rains almost softly around me as I fall.

Just as I am about to hit the ground a faint green shimmer bursts from in front of my shirt and zooms around my body. When I hit the ground it gives one last shine before fading out completely. It stopped any major damage but the momentum caused my head to take a hard hit.

As my vision fades to black I can softly hear a voice yelling in the background. Just as I feel long arms wrap my body my conciousness fails me.

 

  
When I come to, I take the time to examine my surroundings before opening my eyes. I seem to be lying on a plush surface. It is most likely a bed if the arms I remember from earlier were any indication of a rescue. What confused me though, was the sheer comfort of the bed. Hospitals were not like this.

Taking a subtly deeper breath I smell the air. It was a combination of slightly burnt meat, mince maybe, and a sweet undertone of honey? Most likely a family home with a bad cook. I pretend to shuffle in my sleep, even adding a quiet moan of displeasure, and turn onto my left side. I listen for an signs of life before squinting open one eye.

The room was definitely a child's room; directly next to me stood a wooden desk that held a small army of action figures on top. They ranged from anime figurines to retro muscle men. I couldn't see inside any of the drawers so I turned my gaze to the rest of the room. It was very clean and tidy and the light blue walls attested to this fact as there was not one speck of debris to be seen. The wall opposite to the bed I was on had a wardrobe in the right hand corner and a Jolly Roger flag pinned in the centre. The only other point of interest was a simple, dark blue carpet that barely covered the very middle of the room.

Seeing and hearing no one in the room or nearby, I lift myself onto my elbows. _My leg is slightly sore but no permanent damage, cause, running and exhaustion. Arm is bandaged to the hand, as normal no pain. Head, no pain. No pain?_ I run my hand softly through my hair and find no points of harm. Deciding that those who rescued me also took care of my head, and that my leg was still stiff from exhaustion, they must be monsters.

I hear a creak outside the door just before they announce their presence with a knock. I tap the wall back once. A slight pause occurs before the door is opened and a tall figure steps through. I feel a momentary sense of panic before realising this is not the skeleton that was chasing me before. It wasn't even a skeleton. It was Queen Tori of the Swap-Clan.

I go to stand before she walks quickly over to me and pushes my shoulders back.

"You must rest, young one. Your head has been healed and you are in a close friend of mine's home." She answered my unspoken questions. The prepared nature of her spoken words showed that I was at least under for an hour. Ignoring her request I shift so my back is against the headboard of the bed; with her knowing I wouldn't heed her advice, she allowed the movement. I go to speak, not even opening my mouth before deciding I should stay silent. I look around for paper and spot some I overlooked earlier on the dresser, a pen resting beside it.

Taking the utensils I would use to communicate I turned back to her and quickly wrote a note.

 **How long have I been asleep?** she read it quickly, as expected, and answers with only a half hour. I continue asking a few questions until she asks me one of her own.

"Young one, if you do not mind that is, may you answer why I saw you falling out a window backwards?" I wrack my brain very quickly for an excuse, as I'm not going to say 'Oh I was just trying to get some information, did you know the boss still uses paper and not electronic? Man what a pain!'. I quickly jot down my answer as to not cause any suspicion; _Good thing I chose not to speak! That pause in my speech would have given everything away._

 **I was collecting some paperwork I left behind before I saw a blur, I turned to confront it but I was pushed out of the window before I could see the attacker.**  
I let her read this before tacking on a concerned:

 **Did anything get stolen?** She assured me that no, nothing was taken other than a good amount of money that other employees had left in their desks. I give it a day before they find the missing documents. After a few more minutes of questions and answers I manage to bring the topic back to my condition.

"I wish for you to stay here a day or two so I can monitor you. Is that alright with you?" I had a few jobs but I could delay them, plus I needed a good break so I agreed. I never understood monsters distaste for hospitals until I found out that the walls and atmosphere reminded them of other things; namely the time the government tried to experiment on one of them. That caused and uproar.

After my confirmation she gave a soft smile and looked towards the door.

"I'm assuming from your previous reaction to being told to stay laying down, that you will wish to wander. I am content with you to stand but if you are dizzy or sick at all to lay down once more." I nod along to her instructions and she continues talking.

"Once you are outside the door there will be a door directly in front of you. Please don't enter it as it is someone's room. To the right will be a short hall before connecting to a longer one, please turn right here, young one, and take the stairs down to the living room ahead. There will be a TV and please fill a glass with water from the kitchen. There will be people arriving home in about an hour, I will notify them of your presence. That is all as I must leave. Goodbye, young one." She quickly yet gracefully stands and exits the room.

Once I hear the front door shut and lock I stand and leave the room. I go to walk right before I notice the door, or more accurately, what's under the door. There was orange flames? lights? flashing under the door. _Eh, fuck it. Magic._ I carry on my walk and very quickly reach the longer hallway. I glance left and see a door in the middle before another turnoff toward the end; assuming it's just more rooms I climb down the stairs.

At the base of the stairs there was two doors on the left wall. The first and closest to the stairs clearly led outside into a garden, while the next was another room. Deciding not to be nosy as Queen Tori was kind enough to heal, I wander into the room ahead of me.

As soon as I enter the room I feel the comfort radiate into me. The two lazy boys either side of me face into the middle of the room towards a large wooden coffee table; the chairs were mirrored on the other side of the room. A comforterble looking couch sat in the middle of the right wall, and two large beanbags were slumped in the corners beside it all facing a large TV mounted on the wall. There were two large shelving units either side of the TV containing, from what I could see, a variety of movie and anime disks.

I sigh at not getting to flop onto the beanbags and heed Queen Tori's advice. I walk straight through the room and into the next area.

To the right was the front door with a collection if coat hangers on the entrance right wall; to the key was my destination.

I shamble lazily into the kitchen, upset at having to be up, and look around for a glass. I go to the left of the island first and walk past the fridge and sink before looking in the over head cabinet. I grab one of the mugs and quickly fill it at the sink. I take a sip and quickly guzzle down the rest, filling the cup and drinking this one much slower, I lean on the counter and face the rest of the kitchen. I'm looking at a top of the line oven and a microwave to the left of the expensive piece. The left of that on the other wall is another expensive kitchen item, but this time it's a stove.

I fill up my cup one more time and wander back into the living room. I flop onto the couch and wiggle my way into a lying position after placing my cup on the coffee table. Flipping the remote I grabbed in my hand, I turn in the TV and get ready for a couple hours of mindless channel surfing.


	5. Chapter 5

When the door is burst open I barely even flinch. I turn my head towards the entrance and hear a bit of movement before they enter into the living room.

I get a good upside down view of a pair of skeletons; both around the same hight with similarly round faces. One seemed to be more 'edgy' than the other though as he _I'm assuming due to the deeper voices I heard in the hallway_  had shark like teeth, one being a golden tooth. They were both wearing expensive looking suits so I assumed they both were either very rich or in a mob. Knowing my luck it was the latter but either way they would be intelligent people. The other one just exuded a calm and collected demenor and seemed to have a lazy smile glued to his face.

All conversation stopped when they made eye contact with me, one had a puzzled yet amused expression while the other was on guard instantly. _Guess which is which, bet ya can't! ... I'm even sarcastic in my thoughts... wow._

"Who tha' fuck are ya?" _Ahh, almost as eloquent as me._ I give a sleepy looking grin and wave slowly towards them. As the blood was starting to get to my head, I shuffled from my upside down position on the couch. Flopping my feet on the end cushion and sliding my body to relax on the arm rest.

"I'm the oh so injured person that Queen Tori graciously brought home to heal. That's who "tha' fuck" I am. What about you oh eloquent one?" Edgy skele-dude visibly bristled at my jab while the Chill skele-dude grinned a bit wider in my direction.

Seeming to be the calmer of the two, Chill introduced himself while shedding himself of his cap and jacket.

"Well kiddo, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. And this he-"

"No shit I thought you were Sans the tree." My deadpan expression only made my comment that tiny bit funnier to startle a laugh out of Edgy. He went straight back to being an angry teen soon after _But hey, at least I know he isn't_ only _grump_. After sending an amused glance my way and at Edgy, he continued with the formalities.

"As I was saying, this here is Red. The others will be back in around an hour; how long will you be graced with our magnificent presence?"

"Queen Tori said a few days. She also gave me a chaNGE OF CLOTHES?!" I suddenly realised that she changed my clothes, yknow, the very famous outfit a very notorious information broker wore? My hands fly to my face very quickly and feel the smooth surface of the mask. _Well they don't know my real face, but they do know I'm dangerous or at the very least, notorious._ I glance down to see my necklace and sigh in relief when it is in my vision. The spell seemed to have worked.

In my panic I didn't notice Sans or Red both moving to be in front of the couch, I only noticed when Red sat at the opposite end to me beside my feet. I jolted out of my thoughts and sheepishly looked between the both of them.

"W-well, you probably know who I am then, don't you?" I'm surprised I didn't remember sooner, the mask _does_ distort my voice after all. Both of them nod and I shrink even further, curling my legs to my chest with a quiet 'oh' of realisation. But then I give a louder 'oh' and sit up when something clicks into place.

"Your," I gesture at Sans "'BlueNight' and your," I gesture to Red "'RedHot' aren't you? Holy shit this breaks my rules. This breaks so many rules." They seem surprised I connected them to their code names but stop my rambling with a snap in my face.

"Ey kid, why tha' hell are ya mumbling 'bout rules 'n shit."

"Do you remember my terms of information collection? Rule one: No names or faces. Rule two: Always pay on time. Rule three: No in person deals, and rule four: Under no circumstances may I be seen in person. Do you understand now? We broke so many rules! Practically all of them!" While my speech went on my voice steadily got more and more panicked and even cracked at the end, my voice distorter even stopped working as well, giving them a muffled sentence in my real voice.

"Hey kid calm down. We're not going to do anything with this information.  _Anything_." He gave a pointed glare towards Red before turning his attention back to me. Sighing heavily he rested his hand on my head and continued speaking.

"Unfortunately though, everyone else is going to be home soon. Unless you want to wear a mask the whole time and be a known broker than we're going to have to see your real face." I was leaning into his touch as his phalanges were a very comforting feeling, but leaned away reluctantly when I remembered something else. I reach down into my shirt gaining an odd look from Red and retrieve my necklace.

"Can you guys look at something real quick, it's another deal that you wanted to go over." I swiped my hand over the charm allowing the hologram to expand, I go onto a specific screen and look into both their eyes. They were looking intently at the box of writing. Before they could look away, I quietly said 'sorry' before it all went white.

 

 

When they came to I had taken off my mask and placed it into my dimensional box. I obediently went through introductions again, yet again missing out my name and this time Red was being a flirty creep now he knew my face. Sure I wasn't bad looking but I wasn't exactly picturesque either. After the similar yet highly uncomfortable experience we all decided to watch TV.

Just before they came down from getting changed I had shifted back into my previous comfortable position, switching the TV to a documentary on the universe. I think about what my place in the universe is and contemplate my actions and how I got into one of my customer house.

\- Le cringy flashback-

The hallway seemed to stretch forever into the darkness, even though I could see the door at the end. Hands on my shoulders prevent me from bolting back to the entrance of this hall. I wouldn't run anyway.

We march our way down. The door growing closer don't faze me, but the men do start to walk with a resistant aura around them. When we reach our destination, the door opens and I get shoved inside. I stumble slightly into the darkness. It becomes suffocating when the door is shut behind me.

Suddenly, the lights flick on in an instant, blinding me momentarily before I see...

-End flashback-

A clicking hand in my face.

My eyes trail up the offending limb before resting on the face of the one who disturbed me. It's Red.

"Move over girlie, this is my house, not yours." I sigh at the lost flashback time and shuffle my feet into a crouch position, my feet by my butt, not pressed against it though.

After a few minute of silence broken only by a glass shattering in the TV (*They really like throwing dishes don't they?*) I've managed to shuffle my feet onto Red's lap without him noticing. I only barely stop myself from giggling like a school girl when Sans comes in.

At first he looks like he was about to say something, but his mouth stopped moving before the first syllable. He then looked highly amused and mirrored my movement with my finger across my lips; agreeing to keep my position a secret, he wanders over and gestures for me to lift my head. I comply with a raised eyebrow. He then proceeds to lift my head a little further before sitting down and dropping me on his lap.

_I knew monsters get comfortable really quickly, and that they trust easily, but this is pretty weird._

I shrug of the weirdness as monster culture and shuffle slightly in his lap. He looks down with a raised eyebrow before switching attention back to the TV, _Time to pass a couple hours. Heh. Time._

\- Le time skip -

"HELLO BROTHERS! WE'RE BACK!"

"WE BROUGHT SPAGHETTI TACOS! ARE YOU OKAY ON THE FLOOR, HUMAN? IT MADE QUITE A LOUD BANG." The first voice seconded the concern while the body to the voice came around the corner.

Now you see, I pride myself on my ability to not be snuck up on or scared. I heard the cars pull in, a sports car and a four-by-four from how the engines sounded, and I also heard their keys in the lock. I did not expect the fucking booming voice of a skeletor wannabe to turn my damn brains to soup!

Obviously like any sane person ( _What, me? Sane? Yeah, sure._ ) I yipped and jolted off the couch to become one with the floor. Those two skele-fuckers didn't jump at all and just laughed at me. Little shits.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just decided to say hi to the floor. It's very nice." Rolling over I give a half hearted glare at him. He was also wearing a suit so it was defiantly the mafia. Most likely Tale and the shorter from Swap, edgy-mc-gee must be the Fell.

"AH! ALRIGHT HUMAN! PLEASE TELL ME IF THE FLOOR WISHES FOR ANYTHING, I'M GONNA START PLATING UP THE TACOS!" He sprints off with my reply of 'No problem-o skeletor' and practically skips past the shorter skele. He seemed just as excitable as the latter, but I could tell that he over played his actual enthusiasm. He was _very_ mature, he hid it well too. I knew he understood my sarcasm, and was highly suspicious of my presence, the motive? Unknown, further information would be needed. The skeletor wannabe on the other hand, really _was_ that innocent though.

I sit up from my position, stop caressing the floor, and glare at the two chuckle brothers on the couch.

"You could've at least warned me." I blanked at them.

"why? tha' was tha' funnies' thing i've saw in weeks!" I roll my eyes and turn to Blue, I tell him I'm heading to the kitchen and he grins even wider (?) before telling me to have fun(!?)

As I head to the kitchen I prepare myself for the horrors I'm about to witness.


End file.
